Darth Vader Revealed!
by ReunitedLight
Summary: It's just another dark day in the Empire. Darth Vader yet again meditates in his hyperbaric chamber, cursing the Jedi and his past, screaming random things when he's alone and shouting at Force ghosts that obviously don't exist. Until one day, that is, when a camera is planted inside his chamber... and his worst secrets are spread across the galaxy via the HoloNet! Hilariously AU.


_Well hello there again! It's me and I'm back with a funny story! I know it's weird and I didn't think about it much before I wrote it, but I thought it might be a funny idea! Please enjoy!_

* * *

Darth Vader was deep in meditation. He reached into the depths of his pain, his anger, his hatred, and used it to strengthen his power in the Dark Side. Ever since Obi-Wan had cut him down so long before, the pain and hatred directed at his former master made Darth Vader stronger. The suit had once been an annoyance, a reminder of his failures- but now it was a part of him and what he had become. Darth Vader closed his eyes, left the scarred body that he was in, and sank deep into the Force as the hyperbaric chamber closed.

He didn't notice the two spies that had hidden cameras inside the chamber scurrying away from his private quarters.

Darth Vader had attempted to forget everything about Anakin Skywalker. Yet traces of the past lingered inside of him still. He would have visions of _her_ every single night. He would picture Obi-Wan cutting him down again and again. The faces of the dead younglings were imprinted in his mind.

But the past was _gone_. Anakin Skywalker was _gone_. Everyone except for a select few were dead and Darth Vader knew that he would eliminate them all soon.

A deep flash of anger resonated in him again. Why did _she_ have to _die_? If she had joined him, they could have ruled the galaxy together! The emperor would be long gone and he wouldn't have these injuries. He would be the most powerful of all. And his unborn child would be his ever powerful apprentice.

"Why, _Padmé_?" his hoarse voice cried out. "We could have still been in love. We could have had power, and would have everything you had ever dreamed of. But Obi-Wan took it all away from _me_!" His voice had risen to a raspy scream.

Suddenly he felt a presence in his mind. _Be strong, Anakin, reject the Dark Side!_ It sounded vaguely like Qui-Gon. The dead Jedi's voice had echoed in his mind all the time now, and it took everything Vader had to not go mad from it. He clenched his mechanical fists.

"Anakin Skywalker means _nothing_ to me, Qui-Gon! He is dead! I _destroyed_ him!" When Vader was finished, he was hyperventilating.

It had been days since Vader had last slept. But the exhaustion was taking over now, and Vader's Master was fairly pleased with the success on his last mission. He surrendered to sleep.

* * *

When Darth Vader woke, he noticed that he had a series of messages from his Master. He donned his mask as quickly as possible and rushed to the transmission area.

"What is thy bidding, my Master," Vader was kneeling before his Master as he always did when the Emperor appeared.

Palpatine had a sour expression on his deformed face. "Lord Vader. I am very disappointed in you. Have you seen the HoloNet?"

"No, my Master. Why?" Vader asked. The Emperor was supposed to have total control over the news and yet reporters, if the story was interesting enough, could persuade the people in charge to broadcast their story. Sometimes the juiciest gossip appeared, other times it was full of trash. The rebel scum had sometimes been able to speak against the Emperor on the HoloNet.

"You shall see," Palpatine spat. "You have ruined your reputation as a Sith! I am extremely disappointed in you. We shall see if you will atone for this horrific mistake." The transmission ended.

Mistake? Vader did not recall making a mistake for the past few missions. He had stared his Master's demands in the eye and did not fail to meet any of his requirements.

Vader stalked back to his quarters, where there was a huge screen showing the HoloNet. Currently shown on the screen was none other than Darth Vader himself!

 _Darth Vader Revealed_ , the box below the image said. Vader stared at himself on the screen, from familiar suit to… unmasked face!

To say it was embarrassing was an understatement. Vader was mortified! His face, having previously been seen only by a select few, was now being broadcasted all around the galaxy!

The Vader on the screen had clenched fists. His face was clenched up and he was screaming about Padmé, love, Obi-Wan, and power! And then he stared out to space and screamed at Qui-Gon that Anakin Skywalker was dead!

 _What have I done_ , Vader cursed himself for his utter stupidity. _How could this have happened?_

Then the Vader on the screen looked like he was sleeping. "Padmé," he would whisper every now and then.

Finally, Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, yelled, "Noooooooo!" and all the equipment broke down around him as he cursed himself for allowing this nightmare to happen.

* * *

 _Well, how did it go? Do you think I should add another installment, with someone who knew Anakin reacting to the hilarious broadcast? Anything I should change or revise? Let me know in the reviews as I reallllllly appreciate them and they give me lots of incentive to improve in my writing. Thank you again for reading! You are awesome :D_


End file.
